enochianfandomcom-20200214-history
CLA
The Call of CLA: 0: O CALA. 1: "Koreti dana OS. 2: Maobeitan dol tare cors zami no veiiti, lap zirdo asiazior dothin lafefe asti orp-sik satinuji. 3: Argal orieta on donus ma tonuj - va senid sapil, of vatin dakil. 4: Varanu osianes zimihe of nares deti-anu - lok mara-bela. Ag norim, ag forim, lol isx astin voinup". 5: Quasi telin AF vaita deti-onu maza-mi dothin ar-telin, dok maretz Di on, toreo DI karas-mi filia nogul arin donuta pei athi pele-onto karia den-anie vanu OB. 6: Gor telin liba eti nastik, L ovof otun, danie eparanta dores mithal. QUAR fajin ag dinet osia mor CAL. Ton baje om od voijiki lava zem da roto da EM, ger pa od vaors Balaton de ag pal DI; sek zami nati, kors laje van terim pazikas odra mazi-KAL. 7: Tonuj mor, odo oasiheda capimaon deli ona od maretzi van. Esiakahe si deli pa je HO. Calling the 456 ages. 0: Calling 456 1: Obediently counting the 12. 2: At last all these becomes such which makes and causes war, for I am in the likeness of an mirroring vessel, willing the mystery of the follower explain. 3: (I am) winnowing into those celebrating, making rulers fall defaced like lamenting stars, (I am) the mighty seer that makes the measures. 4: (I am) the burning seer entering and with might extinguishes the song made with raising the pains of adjustment. No sons, no seeds; everything glows equally, willing its own might." 5: The AF19 in their pleasant course listens to the made song of matrimony's power, mirroring their protected course, fulfilled is the burdens that the 3rd made, and sustained is the 3rd; who's power also is withheld, protecting the reigning sickles? work of pouring the stiff fire into the oven by obedient calling the 28 (lanterns). 6: The lustful course of the righteous is whirling, not going; (as it is) the One magnified by resurrection, obedient to the black fires punishment. The 1636 turns not; demanded by the burning 456 ages of time. Understanding full doubt and the mighty invoking overfloats the 9; they being silenced and over Justice that non-formulates the 3rd; my war-child; who's absolute neither shall be the eternal Master of the 456 covenant. 7: Defaced time, open the heaths of All-time, where neither there are fighters nor any burdens. The Brothers stop fighting in our Zero. *II*II*I*I*II*II*I*I*II*I*I Comments by Runar: This call seems to present CLA and describe his hierarchy. The absolute neither is made the real ruler, and this I know well by its ability to create that particular perplexion - which I guess is the real source behind the frequent reports of the enochian "trippiness". The War-child reminds/refers to the AC expression of "the crowned and conquering child". It must be remembered that AC actually made that expression in LIL and it doesnt stem from the Book of the Law. CLA identifies as the measurer. He doesnt explain the mystery of the follower here. But with follower is meant shadow and then we have got schools and plenty of doctrines elsewhere on how to work with the shadow. The aggressors I understand to be the zodiack in general, not the Stars themselves but the lens here on Earth splitting the one into divergence. This is another "sort out the divisions of polarity" text. The Table of CLA On the frame is written: "OP latiè, od da fi etgors la hueni da kors l bas". "Finding the OP, and there whirling in the exalted lust and there worshipping such as The Cup" It was made clear to me that this was a reference to the work of PERIO as outlined in DOzmt Chapter III part 4 and esp. verse two and the vessel mentioned in the call of CLA. The Names From the corners: NIKO ARAM IOAN ZTOM and the major of these: NIKOARAMIOANZTOM. The central name: EHAOZMAB-LTUR In the central rows and columns: NOTHARZI KIELTOMI HOBURZIL AKTAMRIV KTTEBTKO SOHLUAMC ILATRMOL EDROZRTA In the outer rows and columns: NIKSIEMA OKTOLDAR TOKMOTAN ZMOCLAOL NONKHATZ IKOIOKOM MAZMIIAO ARIILVNL Diagonals: LTKN TRAA RRAI UTOZ In the center: TURL TRUL In the four quarters: NIKS OKTO NOTH KIEL NONK IKOI KTTE SOHL IEMA LDAR ARZI TOMI ILAT EDRO MAZM ARII RZIL MRIV OTAN LAOI RMOL ZRTA IIAO LVNI HOBU AKTA TOKM ZMOC HATZ OKOM BTKO UAMC An additional name OLROZROMKTBETT is found in a D shape, and Runar was told it is a name for that follower mentioned in the call of CLA and ACAM. The frame gives a cross. The corner letters ODSA are placed in the center, then each line is put in the part where they are situated, by taking the first two letter and placing them on outer, then continuing inward with next two letters.. The names are OSBSODOTIA, KRAAASRGEE, PAIOOAAUND, LTEDDSLHEI Structure and Function by Dean The CLA energy implements will coming from higher levels, fitting with the first angle. It is discussed in the Stanzas of Dzyan (in H.P. Blavatsky's The Hidden Doctrine) as the manifest form of Fohat, the unmanifest form being PA-I-ON of the EM. The corner names connect with the Watchtower Tablets in the order MOR, whichever of MPH and OIP is adjacent to MOR, the other of MPH and OIP, ORO. The combined name runs a circle through the four tablets. These names seem to establish the foundation for the work of the rest. The four central horizontal names also fit with the tablets in the same order as the first four and employ the respective hierarchies. The four vertical names go off in the directions in which the Black Cross arms point, the first in the direction between MOR and MPH or OIP, the next between MPH and OIP, the next between MPH or OIP and ORO, the last between ORO and MOR. EHAOZMAB-LTUR seems to push out through these from a central location. These can also fit with the circle in the Corpus Omnium, GOR-NOTHARZI, OES-KIELTOMI, ZAN-HOBURZIL, ZOI-AKTAMRIV, with EHAOZMAB-LTUR projecting out from the circle from the perspective of the central square. The corner names give the bottom corners of a truncated pyramid, with OKTOLDAR, MAZMIIAO, TOKMOTAN, and IKOIOKOM giving the bottom edges, the edges connecting to the corners as the names connect in the tablet, and TURL the bottom face. NIKSIEMA, ARIILVNI, ZMOCLAOI, and NONKHATZ then give the side faces and TRUL the top. The diagonal names give the side edges. The bottom corners fit with the I's of the Corpus Omnium if it is being brought in. The frame cross connects the centers of the top edges. The quarter names give the corners of cubes adjacent to the bottom pyramid corners. The horizontal names are on top and the vertical names are on the bottom, and the first bottom corner touches the pyramid corner and the rest proceed clockwise, the top names being above these in order. The Gem Spirit has four associates whose names are found in the CLA tablet because they employ its energies: OKTK a tiger in the East, AIRT a parrot in the South, ADRZ a dolphin in the West, and KOTT a mule in the North. These connect to the cubes.